


The Power of Imagination

by Persiflage



Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Older Characters, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel recalls his relationship with Jean when they were young, and it sets fire to his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jisforjudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisforjudi/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



> Written for JisforJudi, who offered the prompt of Lionel imagining the scene that appears at the beginning of this fic - the rest was suggested by Wolfsbride on looking at the photos which prompted JisforJudi's request!

Jean looks up at Lionel as he's talking about his father, and she can't help noticing how tightly his trousers are pulled across his crotch – it's not usual for him to display himself in such a way, and she wonders just what he's thinking about because it's quite obvious to her that he's aroused. 

JP-LH-JP-LH

Lionel watches Jean watching him, and he is appreciating for the first time today just how short her skirt is, and just how much he likes looking at her legs. He feels himself growing aroused, and he can't help remembering some of the things they did when they were young lovers – they had both been adventurous, and willing to try all sorts of things as part of their foreplay, or during sex. His personal favourite was eating Jean out until she came, but it was even better when she sucked him off at the same time – they used to race each other to see who could make the other come first. He can still clearly remember the first time Jean ever gave him a blowjob, and how amazing it had felt, and he also remembers asking her what he could do to reciprocate. At first he'd been slightly shocked at her suggestion that he go down on her, but he'd been far more willing to try anything when he was young and in love, so he'd followed her directions on how to lick her pussy, and it had been wonderful. He can't help wondering what she'd say if he offered to do that for her again now, and in his mind's eye he pictures the two of them on the floor, his cock buried deep in her throat, and his mouth devouring her. He stifles a groan at the image in his mind, aware that he's going to come soon if he doesn't find something else to think about.

JP-LH-JP-LH

Jean can feel her arousal building as she looks at Lionel: he's grown so hard it's a wonder his cock hasn't burst out of his trousers, and she finds herself wanting him badly. She uncrosses her legs and allows them to fall open more, aware that her short skirt is riding up her thighs in the process. Lionel's face is growing flushed, and she smirks up at him, perfectly well aware that she is probably driving him crazy right now, but she is unrepentant. He started it, after all, by putting his hands in his trouser pockets and pulling them tight across his groin.

"Jean." His voice comes out as a hoarse groan, and she feels a further surge of desire.

"Yes Lionel?" She looks up at him, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh god. I can't – " 

"Do you want me, Lionel?" she asks softly.

"Yes." 

She beckons to him and he stumbles towards her until he's standing in front of her as she sits on his father's sofa. He moans as she unfastens his trousers and pulls his ragingly hard cock free, and he leans forward, hoping she'll suck him dry before he explodes.

To his immense surprise, she doesn't slip the head of his cock into her mouth – instead she unfastens the buttons on her blouse, and he groans when he sees her voluptuous breasts, which are only half covered by an ivory silk bra.

"I want you to fuck my tits," Jean says softly, and reaches down to unfasten the clasp.

"Oh Christ!" Lionel obediently leans forward and clasps her shoulders as she guides his cock between her breasts. He begins to thrust, acutely aware of the awkwardness of the situation, and of fact that neither his cock nor Jean's breasts have been lubricated, meaning that this will be rather rough on them both. She doesn't seem to care, though, if the words of encouragement she's pouring out are any indication, then she stops speaking to take his cockhead into her mouth as he reaches the peak of his up-thrust.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes!" He's not going to last much longer, he knows, and he hopes Jean's going to forgive him for coming so quickly.

"Yes, love, yes," she gasps as he pulls downwards yet again. "Fuck them, Lionel." She takes more of his cock into her mouth this time, and sucks, and it's enough to send him over the edge, pumping his seed into her mouth with a groan of pleasure.

JP-LH-JP-LH

Once Lionel's come, Jean let's go of her breasts and he steps back, looking shaky but satisfied. She wonders if he'll return the favour for her now, or if she'll have to wait until they get back to London. To her relief, he tucks his spent cock back into his trousers, refastens them, then lowers himself to the floor in front of her spread legs.

"All right?" he asks, wincing as one of his knees clicks loudly.

"Yes," she says softly. "Are you all right?"

He nods, then pushes her skirt up as far as it will go, before clasping her thighs. He holds her legs open, then lowers his head, and it's Jean's turn to groan when he draws his tongue up the length of her slit, through her ivory silk knickers.

He pushes aside the silk and draws his tongue along her heated flesh, savouring the sensation, and he smirks against her pussy when he hears her gasp. Her hands clasp his head, pressing down firmly, and that makes him chuckle, before he slips a finger inside her.

"Oh fuck!" At her exclamation, he looks up and sees she's fondling her own breasts, pinching her nipples, and he resumes his ministrations, determined to push her over the edge. He adds a second finger and hears Jean muffle a cry as he twists them both inside her, seeking her pleasure spot. His mouth is working on her clit as his fingers work inside her pussy, and he twists, strokes, then twists again, and then her muscles clench tightly around his fingers as her climax hits her. He quickly tugs his fingers free, replacing them with his mouth so that he can lap up her juices – she tastes even better than he remembers and he's careful to capture every last drop.

When he gets to his feet with a stifled groan for his aching knees, Jean's head is flopped back on the sofa, her eyes closed, and a satisfied smile is playing about her lips. As he reaches down to touch her shoulder, her eyes open again and she smiles up at him.

"Hello lover."

He smiles back. "Hello yourself." He finds himself wishing he was twenty-one again – if he was, he'd be hard again already, and then he could fuck her right now.

She must read something in his eyes, because she reaches up and tugs on his arm, until he leans down. She kisses him, quick and hard, on the mouth, then says softly, "When we get back to London, you can have me any way you want me."

"What about Judith?" he asks; he wants to take Jean up on her offer, but he cannot forget that she has a grown up daughter at home.

"We'll manage," she says, smirking, and he nods.

"Are you ready to go now?"

Her smirk widens into a full-blown grin. "I am."

"I'll go and ring for a taxi to take us to the station then."

She nods and begins refastening her blouse. He gives her a quick kiss of his own, then makes his way out to the hall, where the telephone is situated. He wants to get Jean back to London as soon as they can – he means to have his wicked way with her in full, and knowing she wants the same makes him feel very smug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel and Jean head back to Holland Park from his father's place in Hampshire.

They reach the railway station with a few minutes to spare, and Jean immediately heads into the Ladies where she slips off her knickers and puts them in her bag: she intends to tease Lionel relentlessly on the way home, so that he's ready to fuck as soon as they get there. Of course, Judy might be there when they arrive, but that will just add to the anticipation, she's sure.

The carriage is half empty when they board the train, and Jean slips into the window seat, then Lionel sits beside her. The greatest advantage of the seats having such high backs is that they shield passengers from view, and since there's no one opposite them, Jean has hopes of enjoying their ride back to London.

She waits for the train to get under way, then she half turns towards Lionel and softly says his name. When he turns towards her, she leans forward to kiss him, and as they kiss, she grabs his left hand and places it on her thigh. He promptly squeezes her thigh, then slides her skirt higher and she moans quietly into his mouth, before pulling back to whisper, "Use your other hand."

He leans his head back, a questioning look on his face and she gives a quick nod. He turns towards her even more and reaches down with his right hand instead, and she murmurs "Higher".

He smirks, clearly thinking he's going to tease her, then his expression changes to one of shock as he discovers her lack of underwear.

"Oh you bad, bad girl," he breathes. "I will have to punish you for this."

"Yes please," Jean says immediately, delighted by the idea. 

Lionel lifts his left hand to hold the back of her head as he kisses her deeply, while the tips of his first two fingers of his right hand begin rubbing up and down her slit. She moans into his mouth and he pulls his hand free, then lifts it towards her mouth.

"Make them nice and wet," he says quietly, and she shudders, then obeys, licking his fingers lavishly.

As he begins to finger her properly, Jean reaches down and cups his cock through his trousers, then traces the outline with her fingertips, eliciting a strangled moan from Lionel. She'll have to be careful, she knows: she wants him hard when they get back to Holland Park, not spent.

By the time the train pulls in to Waterloo station, Lionel has made her come twice, and she's had to abandon his cock for fear of making him come in his trousers. They cross the station concourse, moving as fast as they can given Lionel's aroused state, and get into a taxi. They have to behave in a seemly fashion in the back of the cab, but Jean can sense Lionel's simmering impatience and desire throughout the silent journey. 

He pays the taxi driver while Jean hurries up the steps to unlock the front door.

"Hello love!" Jean calls loudly as soon as she's inside the door.

"Be down in a mo, I'm in the bathroom," Judy calls back.

"Foiled," mutters Jean as Lionel comes through the door.

"What's that?" he asks anxiously.

"Judy's in the bathroom. I don't think there's much chance of me sneaking you up to my room before she comes out, though."

He groans and opens his mouth to speak, but she makes a shooing gesture towards the sitting room. "I just heard the toilet flush," she says quietly. She glances down at his crotch, noticing how hard he is. "You'd better go and sit on the sofa."

He moves away, walking awkwardly, and she steps out of her shoes, drops her shoulder bag onto the table in the hall, then goes into the sitting room just as Judy comes down the stairs.

"Hello love. You look very nice. Going out?"

"Yes I am," Judy answers as Jean goes to the sideboard to pour a drink for herself and Lionel. 

"Do you want one?" Jean asks her daughter, and Judy nods. 

"Thanks. I'm not going out for another," she checks her watch, "fifteen minutes." Judy sits in the armchair next to the sideboard and Jean flicks a quick look at Lionel who, poor man, has got a cushion on his lap to hide his arousal. He grimaces at her, then smiles at Judy as she asks about their visit to Rocky.

Jean passes Judy her glass, then carries her own and Lionel's across to the sofa and sits beside him, crossing her legs. He makes a little anguished sound which she hopes only she can hear, and she answers Judy, talking cheerfully about Rocky, and Mrs Bale, the housekeeper.

Her shoulder is pressed against Lionel's as they talk, and she can feel the tension in his body as Judy chats on, totally oblivious to the fact that her mother's lover is dying to give her mother a good hard fucking.

Jean, being the woman she is, can't help teasing Lionel, even though she knows he's close to bursting point: she allows her knee to brush against his, or lightly touches his thigh, and because she leans towards him whenever she speaks to him, she gives him a flash of her cleavage since the top button of her blouse is unfastened.

Finally Judy gets to her feet and says she must be on her way, and Jean says she's just going to pop upstairs for something. She sees Judy out, then locks the door behind her daughter before hurrying up the stairs to her room.

When she returns, Lionel's got the cushion clutched tightly to his chest, and his trousers are unfastened, his erection standing proud of the material.

"If you don't let me fuck you right now," he says, through gritted teeth, "I'm going to explode."

Jean grins at him. "I've got something to help you with that," she says, and opens her right hand to show him the object sitting on her palm.

"What is that?" he asks, putting the cushion aside and leaning forward slightly.

"A cock ring." 

He looks up at her, mouth agape, and she laughs at his astonishment. "Where did you get that?" he asks.

"I've had it for years," she says, sitting down beside him. "A few years after David died, I had a lover who was several years older than I, and he used it to help him stave off his orgasm so we could fuck longer."

He continues to stare at her, and she tuts at him. "Honestly, Lionel, I'm not a naïve girl of eighteen any more. I've been married, and I've had other lovers, although not for a handful of years now."

"I don't know how to use it," he says, and sounds embarrassed by the admission. 

"That's all right," she says briskly, in the tone of voice she used to use as a nurse. "I do." She gets to her feet again.

"Where are you going?" he asks, sounding alarmed now.

"To close the curtains – unless you want to give the neighbours across the road a show?" She smirks at him, wondering if he realises she wouldn't mind if he wants her to leave the curtains open.

"No," he says quickly.

"Why don't you get undressed?" she suggests, and moves to the window to pull the curtains across. She hears the rustle of fabric behind her, and she keeps her back turned until she's sure he's naked: she wants to savour the moment of revelation.

"Are you going to stay over there?" Lionel asks, and Jean chuckles, then turns around.

He's not, of course, a fit young man of twenty-one any longer, but she still sees plenty to enjoy, most particularly, of course, that rampant erection that's begging for her attention.

She crosses the room swiftly, and pulls some more objects from her jacket pockets, putting them on the coffee table. Lionel's eyebrows go up.

"Lube, I can understand," he says, "but what's this?" He touches a red silicon object with an arrangement of straps.

"That's a vibrating butterfly," she tells him, "and this, of course, is a dildo. I know you won't last as long as you did when we were young, and I'm not complaining about that, so I brought these to help us along."

"You'd better help me with the cock ring," he says, and he doesn't sound as embarrassed now.

"Very well." 

She slips off her jacket, and puts it on the chair, then sits down on the coffee table in front of him. She grabs the lube, and carefully applies some before easing the metal ring open and fitting it in place. He groans, and she looks up quickly, worried it's too tight, but then she realises that's not why Lionel's groaned: his head is thrown back to rest against the top of the sofa back, and his eyes are closed. 

She moves from the coffee table to sit beside him and his eyes snap open. "What do you want to do first?" she asks, feeling flutters of excitement in her belly. She's aware that her knickers are still in her shoulder bag, out in the hall, and that she's aroused too.

"I think you should strip," he says, in a very firm tone of voice, which makes her squeeze her thighs together.

She gets to her feet and, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on his, slowly begins to unbutton her blouse. She throws it onto the chair with her jacket, leaving her in stockings and suspenders, and her bra. She unfastens her suspenders, one at a time, carefully rolling down each stocking, then she unclasps her bra and tosses it after the rest of her clothes.

"Come here." The slightly peremptory note in his voice makes Jean shiver pleasantly, and she moves closer. He reaches out and clasps her wrist, then tugs her off balance and tumbles her onto the sofa.

She giggles, breathless with surprise and delight at this manoeuvre: it's more playful than she'd expected of him.

"Think it's funny, do you, to tease and torment me until I'm ready to explode?" he asks, his voice a low growl now. "I really ought to spank you, you've been such a bad girl today, but instead, I'm going to fuck you now, and spank you later."

"Oh God, Lionel, do you promise?" she asks, still breathless, but no longer laughing.

"Yes."

"Then fuck me, please." 

Lionel grabs a cushion and puts it underneath her, then slips two fingers into her pussy; Jean's wet, but not sufficiently so; he grabs the tube of lube from the coffee table and uses that to ensure she's ready for his cock. She moans and writhes as he fingers her and he's grateful that she found the cock ring for him, otherwise he wouldn't have lasted long enough to actually fuck her. When he's sure she can take him, he eases his fingers free, then lines up the head of his cock with her glistening pussy.

"Ready?" he asks, his breathing ragged,.

"Fuck me, Lionel."

He pushes into her, groaning in relief at finally being able to fuck Jean. He feels the heat of her pussy envelope his cock, and once he's buried to the hilt inside her, he pauses, both to catch his breath and to savour the sensation. Her muscles are clenched tightly around his throbbing prick, and he feels some satisfaction that she's still as tight as when he first made love to her all those years ago.

"Lionel?" Jean's low-voiced query brings him back to the present moment, and he leans down to kiss her fiercely, before he begins to thrust.

She begins moaning as her hips buck up to meet his thrusts, both of which spur him on further; he realises that he'd forgotten how vocal Jean can be during sex.

"Yes, yes! Harder!" Her voice is growing huskier and he remembers that it always did when they were younger.

She comes with a loud cry, and Lionel eases his cock free. It seems strange not to keep going until he's spent, but he can see the advantages of not coming yet himself. He sits by Jean's feet, rubbing her left calf as she comes down her orgasm.

"Better?" he asks, and she gives him a wicked grin.

"Much." She starts to push herself upright and he helps her. She leans towards him and he kisses her. "Do you want to stay here, or go upstairs?"

"We could stay here," he suggests, wondering if she'd prefer to go upstairs, to the familiarity of her bedroom. He thinks she'd probably consider if foolish if he told her, but somehow he isn't quite ready to spend time in Jean's marital bed, even though he knows she's been widowed for more than twenty years.

"I like that idea," she tells him, smirking.

"It seems to me that you've got naughtier as you've got older," he observes.

She chuckles. "I've gained more experience, that's why." She reaches down to fondle his cock, then adds, "Weren't you going to spank me?"

He quirks an eyebrow. "Do you want me to?"

She nods, her expression a mixture of eager and shy. "I do."

"Very well." He considers for a moment, then smiles. "I think you should wear that butterfly contraption."

She looks startled, then pleased by the suggestion, and he wonders if she had thought he wouldn't want to play as well as fuck.

He watches as she stands and slips the silicone into her slick pussy, then fiddles with the straps to hold it in place. 

"Now go and lean on the arm of the sofa," he says. "No, better make it the chair – there's more space." 

She flashes him a laughing look, then moves over to place her hands on the arm of the chair, leaning forward without being told. He grabs hold of the controller for the butterfly and starts it vibrating, then he stands to her left and with his right hand, he strokes her arse for a moment, before bringing his hand down on her bare flesh.

"Oh! Yes!" 

With his free hand, Lionel fiddles with the controller of the vibrator she wears, and she gasps as the speed increases, clearly surprised, then moans as his hand comes down on her arse again.

Since the vibrator is taking care of her pussy and clit, Lionel uses his free hand to squeeze and tease her breasts as he continues to spank Jean's arse until she comes with a surprisingly loud cry of pleasure. He puts his arm around her to hold her up, guessing her legs will be rather wobbly now, then he guides her over to the sofa again. She sits down gingerly, wincing slightly, and Lionel begins kissing her until her hand on his cock distracts him.

"Do you want to take care of this now?" she asks, and he gives her a questioning look. 

"Did you have something else in mind?"

She flushes and he wonders just what she has in mind that's embarrassing her. "If you find the idea repulsive, I'll understand," she begins, "but I'd like to fuck you, first."

He blinks, then frowns. "What do you mean?"

She gestures at the unused dildo on the table. "I want to fuck your arse."

He smirks. "I wondered if that was what you meant. It's not something I've done for some time, but I've no objections."

She gives him a wicked grin, and leans in to kiss him rather passionately, then she pulls back. "On your hands and knees, Mr Hardcastle," she says in her sternest tone.

He gives her a sketchy salute and she gets to her feet to give him room to change position. He kneels on the sofa, facing towards the door, then leans down on his hands, and Jean grabs the lube and the dildo – it's not the biggest one she owns, but she thought it would be better to start out with a smaller one first, just in case he'd never done this before.

She stands beside him, and squirts some lube into her hand, then begins gently preparing him. He groans, muttering, "That feels good", and she can tell he's trying to relax rather than tensing up around her intruding fingers.

As she eases her fingers deeper inside him, she reaches down with her left hand and begins stroking his cock, still enclosed in the cock ring. She suspects that when she finally takes it off him, he'll come pretty quickly, but since she's already had one orgasm at Rocky's, two on the train, and two since she came home, she isn't going to complain if he doesn't last very long.

Once Jean's sure Lionel's as ready as he can be, she applies some lube to the dildo, then begins to ease that into his arse in place of her fingers. He groans, then rocks backwards, and she can't help laughing at this; he's not nearly as old-fashioned or as much of a stuffed shirt as he likes to pretend, and this knowledge pleases her since she likes playful sex as well as tender love-making, or a good, hard fucking. 

She begins to thrust the dildo faster, while continuing to stroke and squeeze his cock, and Lionel begins to swear breathlessly as she fucks him deeper and harder. She is still wearing the butterfly vibrator and pauses a moment to turn up the speed on the controller, uttering a soft moan as it teases her pussy and clit again. 

She would normally fuck her lover until he came, but since Lionel's still wearing the cock ring, she decides to continue until she comes, then she'll free his cock and let him fuck her again.

"Fuck, Jean, I want you so badly." Lionel's breathless words make her abandon her plan, so she pulls the dildo free, then grabs the lube again.

"Come here then."

He sits down, and she lubes the base of his cock, then unfastens the cock ring and pulls it free. She turns away to set both down on the coffee table, then yelps in surprise when he grabs her hips and tugs her backwards onto his lap.

"Ride me," he says, his voice hoarse, but his tone determined.

She glances back over her shoulder at him, giggling, then quickly gets rid of the butterfly vibrator before she lifts herself up and helps him to guide his cock inside her. They both groan as he fills her slick heat, then she begins to lift herself up and down.

"I'm not – " He chokes off the words and she feels his cock pulsing, filling her pussy with his seed.

"Christ, Jean," he says after a few minutes, breathing heavily. "I thought I was going to pop a blood vessel."

She lifts herself up, allowing his flaccid prick to slip out of her, then turns around and sits in his lap again. She kisses him tenderly. "Thank you for such a lovely day," she says when she leans back a little.

"Thank you, too." He kisses her again.

"I think we should both have a shower, then I'll make you some supper."

"I'd like that." 

He smiles at her and she can't help thinking that today turned out considerably differently to how she'd anticipated this morning, but she has no complaints. She's missed having a man in her life, and having Lionel back in it has been wonderful, but it's even better now that they've become lovers again. She hopes he'll agree to stay the night, but she decides to save that suggestion until after supper – he might feel too worn out, after all.

She leans forward and kisses him again, then nips at his bottom lip before sliding off his lap and turning to gather up her discarded clothes, and the sex toys. He picks up his own clothes, then follows her into the hall and upstairs, and Jean wonders if the bath is big enough for them to share, rather than them showering separately.

Today has been a very pleasurable day.


End file.
